


Don’t Forget To Be Mythical

by Isra



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isra/pseuds/Isra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is set in an AU where Rhett and Link are in an established relationship. The video referenced in the story is <a class="external" href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CN2OoHiMyFY">this one</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don’t Forget To Be Mythical

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in an AU where Rhett and Link are in an established relationship. The video referenced in the story is [this one](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CN2OoHiMyFY).

**Disclaimer:** This is TOTALLY NOT REAL. It is fake. I made it up.  


Link stood in front of the mirror in the first floor bathroom of the studio. He tugged at the collar of his blue and magenta plaid shirt, trying to get the corners to lie flat. The flap of one of the breast pockets was creased and sticking out too. He held it down with one hand while he leaned over the sink, teeth bared in the mirror to check for anything stuck in them. 

“Do you think I should change my shirt?” he yelled.

A few seconds later, Rhett appeared in the doorway. He saw Link fussing with his shirt and smiled. “You’re adorable.”

Link shot him a narrow-eyed look. “What?” 

“Look at you. You’re like a flustered schoolgirl before the homecoming dance.” 

Link turned from the mirror and faced him. “Just because I care about looking good for this video…” 

Rhett stepped into the bathroom and put his hands around Link’s waist, lips curled in a teasing grin. “For the video, or for Hank?” 

Link felt himself start to blush and dipped his head. “What are you talking about?”

“I’ve seen your face when you watch his videos.” Rhett chuckled. “You’re pretty transparent sometimes.” 

Maybe he could get Rhett off his back if he made him a bit jealous. “Well, he is pretty funny. And you know I have a thing for tall guys.” 

Rhett leaned his upper body close, towering over him in a comical way, so Link had to crane his neck all the way back to meet his eyes. “Oh yes, you’ve made that quite clear,” Rhett said, leaning down for a kiss. Link melted into it, grateful for the distraction. 

After a minute, Rhett leaned back to where he was before. “But Hank is your height,” he said with a smile. As Link laughed, Rhett reached up and began massaging his shoulders. It felt nice even though it was, as usual, a bit rougher than necessary.  “Ooh, look how tense you are. Just relax, everything will be fine.” 

Link tugged at his collar again. “You really think this shirt is okay?” 

“I do.” 

“But you and me, two different plaids, aren’t we going to clash?” Rhett’s shirt had a smaller blue and red plaid pattern. 

Rhett grinned evilly. “We’ll just have to make sure to keep Hank in between us at all times, then.” 

Link shook his head as he maneuvered around Rhett to exit the bathroom. “You’re a troublemaker.”

“And you love it.” 

Link bustled around the main room of the studio wiping invisible flecks of dust off the shelves and adjusting the knickknacks on the walls. His heart was pounding. Rhett sat in the couch with his feet up on the coffee table, by all appearances entirely and enviably relaxed.

The door to the studio buzzed and Link nearly jumped out of his skin. He took three quick steps to the door and was already opening it by the time Rhett started to get to his feet.

Hank stood on the stoop wearing a black YouTube EDU t-shirt and jeans. His head was bent as he consulted his phone, and Link observed that his hair was adorably unkempt as usual. Hank jumped when the door opened. “Oh! I wasn’t expecting you to be, like, right on the other side.”

Link grinned widely. “I wasn’t, I just got fast legs.” 

As Hank laughed, Link stuck out his hand for a handshake. Hank bypassed it and stepped inside, drawing Link into a hug before the other man could react. “How have you been, man?” Hank asked, giving his back a slap.

“Uh, pretty good, pretty good.” Link hugged him back with a calculated amount of force — sincere but not tight enough to be weird — then stepped back to let him further into the room. Rhett came over to the two of them with a smile. “Hey Hank, good to see you, man.” He also offered a hand but got hugged instead. Hank was a hugger.

They stood around for a few seconds grinning at each other before Link asked, “Can I get you anything, Hank? Something to drink?” 

“Water would be great, actually.” 

“Coming right up.” 

Link went to the kitchenette and got a glass of water from the filter spigot on the fridge. His mind felt like it was racing around without actually thinking about anything. When he got back with the water, Rhett was explaining his vision for the video they were going to shoot. Nothing fancy, just one take with only a loose idea in advance of what they wanted to say. Hank seemed a little nervous talking without a script or editing, especially speaking to an audience that wasn’t his.

“Don’t worry about it, Hank,” Link said as he handed him the water. “You’re always funny.” 

Hank laughed. “I’m not a professional comedian like you guys.”

Link grinned at him. “Yeah, but you’re naturally charming.”

Rhett added, “Just be yourself. It’ll be fine.”

Hank shrugged. “We’ll see, I guess!”

They moved to the main studio space, which had no furniture and was only sparsely decorated. Jason was putting the finishing touches on the camera and lighting setup. Link introduced him to Hank while Rhett looked through the camera to check the view. Evidently satisfied, he gestured for Link and Hank to join him in front of the camera.

The idea for the shoot was that Rhett and Link would start talking as if they were alone, then Hank would pop up from below when it seemed like the right time. This had the effect of Hank squatting down right behind Link, which made Link incredibly self-conscious. Soon enough, fortunately, they were filming.

The shoot itself was fine, if a bit awkward. Once Hank stood up, Link had to stand quite close to him to stay in frame. Rhett had edged further to the outside and Hank hadn’t moved with him, instead staying slightly off center toward Link’s side. Occasionally his shoulder brushed Link’s, requiring all of Link’s willpower to stay focused on what he was saying.

Toward the end of the video, Hank was speaking favorably about Rhett and Link, and described their working habits — facing each other across their desks and staring into each other’s eyes — as “really cute.” Link tried to control his facial expression in reaction. No doubt Hank was just being funny. At the end, though, when the three of them were casting around for how to conclude the video, to “put a button on it,” Rhett joked that he could unbutton his shirt.

“Okay,” Hank said.

Rhett didn’t hesitate, but reached up and undid his top button, his eyes on Link with an amused expression. Link was grateful that Jason had panned away from him at this point, so it wasn’t capturing his reaction when Hank stepped closer to Rhett with a murmured, “That’s nice.” 

Hank reached up and pulled Rhett’s shirt open slightly. He was watching Rhett’s face with a curious expression as Rhett turned to the camera. “I’ll get the second one too,” Rhett offered.

Hank’s voice was deep. “Whoa, whoa,” he said slowly, appreciatively. “What is this?”

Link felt torn between wanting to see how far Rhett was going to take this — and how Hank would react — and the knowledge they needed to wrap up the video somehow or it wouldn’t be usable. He stepped over and tugged Rhett’s shirt closed. “Nope, nope, let’s stop.” 

Hank laughed self-consciously as Link shook his hand and thanked him. Rhett did the same, then Jason indicated the camera was off. As soon as they were clear, all four men started laughing. “Where were you going with that, man?” Link asked Rhett.

“I don’t know, it just felt right.” 

“I was into it,” Hank said. 

“I could tell!” Link replied as they all laughed again.

Rhett turned to Jason. “Do you think we can use that?” 

Jason nodded. “Looked great to me. The ending was a little weird.”

Rhett waved his hand. “It’ll be fine. Thanks, Jason.” 

Jason turned off the camera and lights, pulled the card from the camera, and bid them a good afternoon. He’d have the video edited and uploaded later that day. When he was gone, the three men looked around the studio for a few moments before Link said, “So uh, Hank, you busy for the rest of the day? Want to get dinner or something?”

Hank checked his phone. “That sounds great, actually. I’m free all night.” He paused. “You mean with both of you, right?”

Link felt himself blush and tried to hide it by looking down at his own phone. “Oh, yeah, of course.”

Rhett stepped close to Link and put an arm around his waist with a grin. “I couldn’t let this guy have you all to himself,” he said to Hank. Link elbowed Rhett playfully in the ribs while Hank laughed.

“Okay,” Rhett said, “We could go to our house, order in, maybe play a board game?”

Hank seemed thrilled by the idea. “I do enjoy board games. I don’t think I’ve ever played with you guys.” 

“Well, it’s your lucky night!” Rhett replied.

Hank excused himself to go to the bathroom while Rhett sat down on the couch and brought up some takeout menus on his laptop. Link flopped down next to him and leaned his head on Rhett’s shoulder. ”What was that all about?” 

Rhett feigned innocence. “What?” 

“Your shirt.” 

“I was just goofing at first… but then it seemed like he was into it, so I wanted to see how far it could go.” 

Link smiled up at him. “You were trying to seduce him on camera?”

“Nah, just trying to get a feel for what he might be up for… later.” 

“I didn’t even think you found him attractive.”

“I don’t. I mean, he’s cute and all, but I don’t have a crush on him like you do.” 

Link punched him lightly in the shoulder. “I don’t —“ Rhett stopped his protest with a kiss, then said, “Besides, I owe you an anniversary present. If I can make this happen, I’ll be the best boyfriend in the world.”

Link put his arm around Rhett’s waist and snuggled into him. “You already are the best boyfriend in the world.” 

Hank entered the room as Link’s sentence ended, and grinned when he saw the two of them. “You guys really are freaking adorable together, you know.” 

Link sat up, blushing. “If only other people thought that, we’d have a lot more subscribers.” 

Hank laughed. “Maybe you just have to turn up the sex appeal. More stuff like today with the shirt. I’d watch.” 

Link giggled while his mind raced to interpret whether there was any truth underneath Hank’s joking. He told himself there couldn’t be and to stop thinking about it. Of course, that didn’t work.

Rhett gestured to his laptop. “What are you in the mood for? I’ve got the menus from our favorite places up.” 

Hank sat down next to Link, the smallness of the space putting his hip and thigh right up next to the other man’s. He didn’t seem to notice the contact as he leaned over to look at the screen. Link smelled the faint scent of him under his crisp deodorant and tried to hold his leg very still. Rhett had his arm around Link’s shoulders and was drawing absent-minded circles with his fingertip on the outside of his arm. 

“This looks good,” Hank pointed to a Mediterranean place. They all picked out what they wanted and Rhett called in the order. He gave them the address of their house for delivery, then drove the few miles there from the studio, Hank following behind in his own car.  

The three of them sat on the couch in the living room and made small talk for the half hour it took for the food to arrive. Hank spoke enthusiastically about his latest SciShow efforts, gesturing expansively with excitement, which frequently caused his leg to press against Link’s. Rhett carried much of the other half of the conversation while Link tried to get his brain to focus on anything except the sensation of Rhett’s warm chest on one side of him and Hank’s hip and leg on the other. 

They moved to the kitchen table to eat and Link was able to relax enough to fully participate in the conversation. It rambled all over the place, from funny stories about their latest video shoots to YouTube’s ever changing and frustrating interface designs.  

When they were done eating, Link cleaned up the table and Rhett brought out the Forbidden Island game. Hank’s face lit up when he saw it. “I’ve heard of that one, but I haven’t played it yet!”

Rhett grinned. “I figured we’d start with a cooperative one so we can start off nice and friendly.”

Link looked at him. “Oh, are you planning to get more cutthroat later tonight?” 

Rhett raised a brow. “We’ll just see how things go, shall we?” Hank laughed.

Rhett set up the game tiles on the table. Link offered them both a beer, and when they accepted, got one for himself as well. They sat on three sides of the table, with Hank across from Link and Rhett to Link’s right. Together, Rhett and Link explained the rules of the game, each interrupting the other to say the same thing in a slightly different way. 

The game consists of players trying to retrieve treasures from an island that is slowly sinking out from under them. It can be very tense, especially at the end when most of the island is underwater and the players are trying to escape drowning. It’s also quite difficult, and they ended up losing the first game when Link’s token got trapped on tile that sank before he could get off of it. 

By this time, Hank was determined to win. Link got everyone another round of beers while they set up the game again. The second time around went better now that Hank had a stronger grasp of the rules, his analytical mind finding the right combination of moves to accomplish their goals with minimal risk. The three of them obtained the treasures and made it to the escape tile just before it sank, getting off the island and winning the game. 

The sun had long since set by the time they packed everything back into the game box. Hank checked his phone, then looked up at them with a smile. “I still have no obligations. What’s next?”

Rhett brought Forbidden Island back to the closet and came back with Settlers of Catan. Hank clapped with glee when he saw it. “One of my favorites!” 

Link laughed. “Uh oh, Rhett, he’s gonna kick our butts.” 

Rhett chuckled. He put the box on the table and took a dramatic swig of his beer before saying, “We’ve all played it a lot of times, I guess. But I thought of a way we could spice things up.”

Hank raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh?” 

Rhett looked at Hank with a dramatic expression. “Hank, have you ever played… strip Settlers of Catan?”

Link, in the middle of a drink, bent over violently to prevent himself from spewing beer everywhere. Hank laughed heartily. “Uh, no, Rhett, I can’t say that I have.” 

“Well, neither have we. Or at least, I haven’t. I can’t speak for Link here.” 

Link shook his head, disbelieving Rhett’s brazenness. “Nope, I haven’t,” he managed to say.

Rhett continued, his voice deep with confidence, “I found some rules online. You gentlemen up for it?” 

Hank thought for a few seconds. “I’m not sure this is really fair. I mean, you guys see each other naked all the time… I assume. There’s no real embarrassment there. Whereas I would have to be naked in front of two people.” 

Rhett appeared to consider this. He replied, “Okay, but look at it this way. You get to see two sexy young studs naked — or should I say, potentially naked, since I am pretty confident in our abilities here—and we only get to see one.” 

The conversation felt like a runaway train and Link’s only thought was how to stay aboard. As Hank laughed at Rhett’s point, Link jumped in. “Look, I don’t know what’s gotten into Rhett. We can just play a normal game, really.”

Hank looked at him, his lips slightly flushed from the alcohol, hair still haphazardly askew.  His eyes traveled slowly down from Link’s face to his chest and lower before coming back up, then gave Rhett a similar once-over. “I admit you have me intrigued after the video today,” he said with a grin. “It was such a shame when that shirt didn’t come off.” 

Rhett smirked. “Whoa, okay,” he said. He waggled his eyebrows at Link, who bent over the table and put his face in his hands dramatically. “I can’t believe this is happening…” Link mumbled.

Hank patted him on the shoulder in mock-comfort. “What’s the matter, worried you’re going to lose?”

Link wasn’t even sure what he was worried about anymore. Making a fool of himself, mostly. But that seemed inevitable. He sat back up, laughing. “No way, I’m going to be sitting here with all my clothes on while the two of you freeze your naked butts off.”

“That’s the spirit, baby,” Rhett teased him. Link shot him a look that was half excitement, half panic. So many things could go wrong… he tried to take deep breaths as he got up to get everyone another beer. 

Rhett explained the rules.  In the normal game, players collect resources by rolling dice and use them to build roads and cities on the game board, earning points by doing so. The first person to reach ten points is the winner. In the strip version of the game, certain rolls of the dice would cause players to remove an article of clothing or allow them to require someone else to do so. Players also had the option of removing clothing in exchange for another player giving them resources, or “buying” resources by trading in clothes to the central bank. 

As they set up the board, Link mused, “You know, I’m feeling pretty chilly, I might want to put on some layers…”

Rhett shook his head with a smile. “Nah, that wouldn’t be fair. We should all be wearing roughly the same amount to start with.”

“Aw,” Link pouted. Hank grinned at him. “Nice try,” he said.

They started playing, taking turns choosing their starting locations for their initial settlements. It was clear from the beginning that Hank had a firmer grasp of the game’s strategy, confidently placing his tokens while Link and Rhett spent more time considering their moves. Soon the main portion of the game was underway, with play moving around the table and each person rolling the dice and collecting resource cards. At this stage, everyone seemed focused on winning the game rather than getting anyone else to remove clothes.

Eventually Hank rolled a seven and everyone counted their cards. (Having seven or more cards when a seven is rolled meant you paid a clothing penalty and had to discard half your hand.) “Oh, man!” Link exclaimed. “I have eight.” 

Rhett pointed at him gleefully. “Hah! First blood. Take something off, man.” 

Link shook his head ruefully. “I should have known it’d be me.” He brought his foot over his knee, untied his shoe, pulled it off and tossed it aside. 

“Your shoe,” Hank said with a grin, “Safe choice.” Since Hank had rolled the seven, he also had the opportunity to move the robber token to someone else’s tile. He considered the board for a moment, then moved it to one of Rhett’s squares. Rhett raised an eyebrow at him and Hank looked back appraisingly.

“It’s only fair if I take some clothes from you, I think,” Hank said, and Rhett chuckled. He fingered the top button of his shirt. “You really are eager to get me out of this.” Hank laughed. 

“Well, I’m not going to make it that easy for you,” Rhett said. He reached down and pulled off his Mythical Shoe.  

“Now I feel lopsided,” Link muttered.

“Sorry Link,” Hank said, “I’ll try to even you out soon enough.”

They went around the table a few more times before Link rolled a seven. This time Rhett had too many cards, so lost his other shoe. Link moved the robber to one of Hank’s tiles and made a “give” gesture with his right hand. Hank smiled at him. “You want a card, or clothes?” 

Link took time considering the board despite already knowing the answer. He looked up. “Clothes, I think.”

Hank grinned. “Well, I’m going to try some strategy here.” He reached behind his head and smoothly pulled off his t-shirt. 

Hank’s chest was slimly muscled with moderately defined collarbones and only a small scattering of blonde hair. His skin was slightly flushed, either from excitement or alcohol. Link took a drink to hide his reaction, cutting wide eyes over to Rhett, who was grinning at him. Link coughed. “And what strategy is that?” he asked.

Hank winked at him. “To distract you with my manly physique, of course.” He flexed his arms like a bodybuilder, comically.

Link blushed and stammered. “I, uh, aheh…”

Rhett laughed. “It’s already working!”

Hank joined in the laughter. “I didn’t mention how cutthroat I am about Catan?”

Link shook his head, hand to his mouth. “You didn’t, you didn’t.” 

Hank grinned at him. “Well, you ain’t seen nothing yet.” 

Rhett clapped his hands. “Oh, it’s getting serious now!”

They played a few more rounds around the table with increasingly flirtatious banter and further beer consumption. Hank managed to retain all of his remaining clothes as he whittled the other men out of their other shoes and both socks. 

Link found himself increasingly giddy, giggling at every joke. Hank and Rhett both teased him for stumbling over his words and occasionally making up new words entirely, laughing at him for being drunk, when in reality it was the excitement tangling his tongue.

Rhett stood up on his turn and retrieved three more beers from the fridge, setting them on the table with a flourish and a dramatic pause. “I have a suggestion. How about whenever a person uses a knight to send the robber to steal clothes, the player gets to remove said clothes from the person of their choosing.”

Hank’s eyes widened as he smiled. “What an interesting idea, Rhett.” 

“Yes, Rhett,” Link looked at him. “Where’d you come up with that one?” 

“Just trying to up the ante, here.” Rhett replied. “Hank already has seven points and we can’t let the game end too soon. I’m having too much fun.” 

Hank shrugged. “I’m in.” 

Link bit his lip before saying, “I guess I am too!”

Rhett laughed. “Great, because I wanna take your shirt off, Link.” He flipped over a knight card as Link groaned and Hank laughed. 

Rhett crooked his finger at Link. “C’mere, baby.” 

Link stood and moved to his boyfriend’s side as Rhett stood up, smiling down at him. Link looked up and saw naked desire smoldering in Rhett’s eyes as the man reached up to the buttons on his shirt. He began unbuttoning them, slowly, fingers warm against Link’s pounding heart. Rhett’s eyes held him captive and Link was only peripherally aware of Hank watching from the other side of the table. 

Rhett maintained eye contact as he undid the last button, reaching back up to the top and running his thumbs over Link’s collarbones, raising goosebumps as he pushed the shirt off over Link’s shoulders. Link swayed slightly, transfixed by Rhett’s hungry expression, barely breathing.

Rhett abruptly stepped back and sat down. “Okay, your turn,” he said brightly.

Link blinked a few times before turning back to the table, grabbing for the back of his chair and sitting down weakly. When he looked up with a dazed expression, Hank was staring at the two of them with his mouth slightly open. “Wha… wow…. You guys really should make videos like that. Your chemistry is, like, palpable.”

Rhett chuckled. “We’re a family channel, remember?” He leaned over the table onto his elbow, raising an eyebrow at Hank. “But we might consider a private performance.” 

Hank blushed, looking from him to Link and back. He took a long pull of beer. “Now who’s playing the distraction strategy?” He asked, and everyone laughed. 

On Hank’s turn, he performed a complicated maneuver of trading in his shoes and socks for the resources he needed to upgrade a city, putting him at nine points. He then played a knight, moving the robber to one of Rhett’s tiles. Rhett smiled at him challengingly. 

Hank said, “Well Rhett, you’re the only one here still in a shirt.” 

“That’s very observant of you, Hank,” Rhett replied.

“I’m gonna fix that now.” Hank stood and walked around to Rhett, who stood up, towering over the other man by six inches. Link had a passing thought of “That’s how our heights look together.”

Hank began unbuttoning Rhett’s shirt, eyes on his hands rather than meeting the man’s intense gaze. “You smell good,” Hank muttered, then gave a short giggle. Rhett flexed his pecs comically. “Yeah? You like that?” 

Hank looked up at him, his face flushed. “Yeah… yeah, I guess I do.” He sounded surprised by the words coming out of his mouth. He looked at Link over his shoulder. “That’s okay, right? That I like the way your boyfriend smells?” 

Link laughed. “I’d be offended if you didn’t!”

The shirt unbuttoned, Hank pulled it off of Rhett’s shoulders, getting close to him to do so. Rhett smiled down at him. “All right, now we’re even,” he said. 

Hank nodded. “Yup, but not when it comes to points!” Both men sat back down, laughing. 

Rhett surveyed the game board. “Okay, Link, Hank is probably going to win on his next turn if we don’t do something about it.” 

Link looked at his cards and shook his head. “There’s not much I can do about it.”

Rhett’s mouth quirked. “But this game was going so well,” he murmured. He rolled the dice, collected resources, and built a road. On Link’s turn, he upgraded one of his settlements to a city, bringing him up to seven points. Then it was back to Hank. 

Hank held up his resource cards and looked over them at the two men, an appraising look on his face. “Well…” he said slowly, “I think I can win on this turn if I just get another sheep….” He looked at Link, who had been stockpiling sheep all game. “What’s it worth to you?”

Link grinned. “To basically let you win the game?”

Hank nodded. He raised an eyebrow. “I’ll make it worth your while.” 

Link drew his lower lip between his teeth, mind racing. He looked at Rhett, who shrugged with an “it’s up to you” gesture. 

“Oh… oh okay,” Link stammered. “I’ll give you a sheep for your pants. But Rhett and I both get to take them off you.” 

Hank inhaled sharply, then let the air out through pursed lips. “That’s… a hard bargain.” 

Rhett leaned back, looking at his cards. “Well, if you don’t want the deal, I’m happy to play my turn…” Rhett had eight points and could easily win.

Hank shook his head. “No, no, I can’t give up my title of reigning Catan champion.” He got to his feet with a deep breath and stepped back from the table. “Okay, I’m prepared to pay the price.” 

Rhett stood and rubbed his hands together. He moved to one side of Hank as Link stepped to the other. Hank’s eyes were wide as he looked from one to the other. “You’re gonna be gentle, right?” 

“Rhett’s always gentle,” Link murmured, reaching for the button on Hank’s jeans. He felt a thrill of desire when he saw the undeniable bulge in the front of them. 

“Link’s the one who can get a little carried away sometimes,” Rhett said, hooking his thumb into Hank’s waistband. Hank was breathing shallowly, looking up at Rhett. He bit his lip as Link undid the button and ever so slowly drew the zipper down. Link watched Hank’s face as the man closed his eyes and gasped faintly at the sensation.

Link caught Rhett’s eye and the man gave him an encouraging nod. He was smiling with the same desirous expression. Together they slid Hank’s jeans down over his flat hips to the ground. Hank stepped out of them slowly, dreamily, and Link moved to stand in front of him. Rhett reached out a hand to Hank’s bare back, just above the band of his grey cotton boxer-briefs, and rested his palm there. Hank shivered at the touch. 

“You look a little unsteady, man,” Rhett said. “I just want to hold you up.” 

Hank swallowed. “Uh, thanks.” His eyes darted between the two of them again. “So, ah, can I have that sheep now?”

Link grinned. He couldn’t believe Hank was still trying to think about the game. “There’s one more thing,” he told Hank. He stepped close to him, looking straight into his eyes as Hank raised a questioning eyebrow. 

“There’s a hidden fee,” Link said. He smiled. “A kiss.”

Hank blinked. He looked at Rhett, who stood close to his side, hand still on his back. “Those sheep merchants are sneaky bastards,” Rhett said, his voice deep. 

Hank turned back to Link. “They really are,” he breathed. Link smiled and waited. After a second’s hesitation, Hank closed his eyes and leaned forward slightly, brushing Link’s lips with his own. As he began to pull back, Link leaned forward, maintaining contact. He reached up and cupped the back of Hank’s neck, parting his lips as he did so. Hank made a small noise and opened his mouth, welcoming Link’s tongue. They kissed deeply for a few seconds before Link released him.

Hank stumbled back and might have fallen if not for Rhett’s steadying hand. He stared at Link with parted lips. Link smiled back at him, heart fluttering, desire sparking along his nerves. It had been so long since he had kissed a man without a beard, and the sensation had been… intriguing. Almost transgressive. 

“Wow,” Hank finally said. He laughed nervously. 

Link reached behind himself and offered Hank the sheep card. “Here you go.” 

Hank took it without looking at it, still staring into Link’s eyes. “I guess I win, then,” he said weakly. 

“You do,” Link said.

Rhett’s arm moved as he traced his fingers up Hank’s spine. Hank closed his eyes and shuddered. “What would you like for your prize?” Rhett asked softly.

Hank turned to Rhett, movements languid and uncoordinated. “I… get a… prize?”

“Of course.” Rhett gestured around the room. “See anything you like?” 

Hank turned back to Link, licking his lips. The desire on his face was plain. “I do,” Hank murmured. He reached out and touched the side of Link’s neck, cupping his jaw. His hand was warm and Link inhaled sharply at the electric sensation. Link tilted his head slightly, yielding to the touch as his stomach fluttered in excitement. “Shall we adjourn to the living room?” Link asked.

Hank nodded, then turned to Rhett. “Will you join us?” 

By way of response, Rhett cupped the back of Hank’s neck and leaned down to kiss him deeply. Hank made a surprised noise before returning the kiss just as aggressively. Link admired them both in profile, their strong jawlines and smooth muscles of their shoulders. Watching the kiss was surprisingly erotic.

When they parted, Hank looked dazed. “Oh… kay,” he mumbled through reddened lips. Link took him by the hand and led him to the couch in the lounge area, Rhett following close behind. He pulled Hank to position him in front of the couch and kissed him, then slid off the man’s underwear and pushed him gently into a sitting position. Rhett sat down on the other end of the couch, watching them. He reached out a hand and traced it lightly on the back of Hank’s neck. 

Link sank to his knees and looked up at Hank with a challenging half-smile, feeling predatory. He nudged Hank’s legs apart and moved between them, putting his ass in the air and resting his arms on the man’s thighs. Hank’s eyes were closed and he was breathing quickly through parted lips. He gasped, inhaling deeply and letting the air out in a slow shudder, when Link took the head of his cock in his mouth.

Link moved his mouth slowly, teasingly, reveling in every twitch and gasp he elicited. He ran his hands over Hank’s hips and thighs, feeling the muscles ripple. His own erection was painfully constrained in his jeans. He looked over to see that Rhett was now naked, stroking himself as he met Link’s eyes with a feral grin. Link moaned softly in his throat at the sight of it.

Hank’s hands were on the cushions to either side of his legs, grasping in mindless ecstasy. His head tossed from side to side. He opened his eyes, panting, and looked at Rhett. Specifically, he looked down at Rhett’s cock. After a moment’s hesitation, he bent over and tentatively took it into his mouth as Rhett groaned appreciatively. 

Rhett ran an encouraging hand over Hank’s back and shoulder, and Hank bent over further, taking Rhett deeper into his throat. Hank’s own hips moved rhythmically in response to Link’s mouth, moving faster now. 

After a few minutes, Rhett put his hand on Hank’s cheek, gently stopping him and shifting away slightly. Hank looked up at him curiously. Rhett spoke, his voice thick. “I can’t come yet. Link needs me first.” 

He stood and moved around to behind where Link knelt, still sucking Hank’s cock. Link’s brain could not quite process what was happening, so he focused on the immediate task at hand, working to bring Hank over the edge.

Rhett reached around Link’s waist and unfastened his jeans, then slid them and his underwear down. Link crawled his knees out of them and Rhett pulled them the rest of the way off. The sudden nakedness was luxurious; Link arched his back and purred in pleasure. He felt one of Rhett’s hands on the small of his back, steadying him as the other caressed him with lubed fingers. 

Link pushed back against him, insistently, and a moment later was rewarded with the now-familiar, yet always overwhelming feeling of Rhett’s cock slowly pushing into him. Link whimpered and moaned with his mouth full. Rhett’s hands grasped his hips and pulled himself in deep. 

It was all Link could do to keep himself conscious under the flood of sensations he was pinned between. Hank’s hips moved quickly, desperately. He brought one of his hands up and buried it in Link’s hair, holding him and thrusting into his mouth. Link felt the come hit the back of his throat as Hank gave a low, drawn-out cry, hand tightening in Link’s hair as he shuddered. Link lingered for a few seconds to be sure the man was finished, then drew back and rested his cheek on Hank’s thigh. Rhett began to move more earnestly, and Link moaned softly with each gentle thrust. 

Hank stroked Link’s hair from his face and spent a few seconds catching his breath. Then he leaned down and lifted Link’s shoulders, supporting his upper body as he kissed him. Link wrapped his arms around Hank’s shoulders and clutched him tightly. Hank reached down between the two of them, still kissing him, and wrapped his hand around Link’s cock. He began stroking it in a similar rhythm to Rhett’s thrusts, driving Link entirely out of his mind.  

Link had to break off the kiss in order to breathe, as he felt dangerously close to fainting. He buried his face in Hank’s neck, whimpering. Hank twined his free hand in Link’s hair, holding him. Between this and Rhett’s strong hands on his hips, Link felt safe and out of control at the same time. He surrendered wholly to the sensations, eyes closed, crying out softly with every breath. 

He felt Rhett’s movements increase in urgency, and knowing he was close was enough to push Link over the edge. He came hard, gasping and clawing at Hank’s back, shuddering uncontrollably. After a few more smooth, deep thrusts, Rhett did the same, groaning low in his throat and clutching Link’s shoulders. 

Rhett pulled out and rolled to one side, sitting on the floor with his back against the couch. He gently directed Link into his lap, and Link curled up in it gratefully, eyes still closed, head on Rhett’s chest. He clutched Rhett’s arm across his body and floated, mind clear of anything but bliss. Hank slid onto the floor and sat close to them, one arm around Rhett’s shoulders. 

Rhett stroked Link’s hair. “I love you,” he whispered. Link stirred to consciousness just enough to respond, cuddling into the warm comfort of Rhett’s chest. “I love you too,” he murmured. 

He felt Rhett and Hank exchange glances over his head. Hank cleared his throat. “Would anyone like some water?” Rhett said, “Yes, please,” and Link murmured “mmhmm.” Hank reached for his underwear and pulled it on as he clambered unsteadily to his feet. He slowly made his way out of the room toward the kitchen. 

Rhett stroked Link’s hair, something Link always found incredibly soothing. “That was amazing,” Link mumbled, eyes still closed against his lover’s chest. He could hear the smile in Rhett’s voice as he replied, “Yes it was.”

“I hope it won’t be weird with him now,” Link said softly.

“It’ll be fine,” Rhett assured him. He kissed the top of Link’s head.

Hank returned with two glasses of water. Link felt Rhett shift as he accepted one of them, then the warmth of Hank’s leg as he sat back down next to him and touched Link’s hand. Link blinked his eyes open and smiled dreamily at Hank, accepting the glass with a murmured “Thanks.” 

Hank smiled back with a goofy grin. “Feeling okay?” he asked. 

Link nodded. “I feel wonderful. You?”

“I’m good. Good.  A little shell-shocked, maybe, but good.” 

“Good,” Link said. He yawned and snuggled against Rhett. “Sleepy.” 

Rhett chuckled. “Neither of you is sounding particularly coherent. Shall we turn in for the night? Hank, would you like to stay over?” 

“That would be really great.” Hank yawned. “I’m not really in shape to drive.”

Rhett patted him on the thigh. “You can sleep on the couch. I’ll make waffles in the morning.” 

Link sat up with a smile. “And then maybe we can have a rematch!” 

Hank laughed. “At Catan?” 

Link winked at him. “Or whatever.”


End file.
